


I Thought You Didn’t Make Coffee

by Idonthavealifewhoops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coffee, Emotional, F/M, Oneshot, Season7, felicityandwilliam, olicity - Freeform, oliverinjail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonthavealifewhoops/pseuds/Idonthavealifewhoops
Summary: This is a short one shot after the season six finale where Oliver is in jail. Felicity is working at a coffee shop (new set photos), and she hears a familiar voice.It dabbles on the emotional pains that Felicity Smoak and William Queen deal with after Oliver Queen’s arrest.





	I Thought You Didn’t Make Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in roughly five years, so I can’t guarantee how good this will be. I also have not checked for grammatical errors, so I will be doing that soon!

When the door closed after the last customer, Felicity Smoak let out a sigh of relief. Another weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The man had come in holding a slightly old newspaper with the front cover detailing the arrest of the green arrow. Even after dealing with this pain for three months, every time someone brought it up, she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. 

She never thought a newspaper could start a day off so badly. When she saw the front cover, the coffee she was carrying slipped between her fingers and fell on the elderly man. Surprisingly, he wasn’t rather upset. He even left her a tip. Felicity seemed to think that he pitied her. A twenty – seven year old working in a coffee shop wasn’t very impressive. Actually, it wasn’t impressive at all, and she hated it.

Her fingers ached to feel the keys of a computer underneath them. Hacking, although the negative connotation seemed to get to people, made her feel free. Through years of practice, she felt oddly confident that she wouldn’t get caught. When she sat behind a computer, all her worries left her. Besides, if something did indeed happen, she could easily call on her friends at ARGUS to get her out of any accidental troubles.

Sadly, John had been very serious about her not using a computer. Felicity predicted that he didn’t want to engage in anything involving getting Oliver out of prison. She understood why, but it was like a part of her was missing, and she didn’t need that after Oliver was abruptly taken from her and William. Her heart was already laying in pieces back in Star City. Star city. Her home that she missed dearly. Her home that she would never be able to visit again.

While the whole situation had taken a toll on her, both mentally and physically, she had to stay strong for William. During the first week in the new city, he only left his room for meals and proceeded to return after. Felicity didn’t know what to do. She had been his stepmother for roughly three months when their lives were flipped upside down. At that point, she still have very little knowledge about being a step-mother, and she was certain that Parenting 101 didn’t have a chapter about how to deal with your step-son grieving over his father being sent to prison for being the Green Arrow. Nonetheless, she tried every day to coax him into talking or just leaving his room. On the seventh day, he decided to finally leave his room, and she felt blessed that she wouldn’t have to make him leave. She remembered their conservation like it was yesterday.

William had entered the living room dressed in something other than sweatpants and pajamas.  
“Felicity,” he had said, “ I cant live like this anymore. I want to wait for Dad to come back. I keep staring at the door waiting for him to walk in like nothing happen.” At this point in the conversation, his voice began to crack more with each word, and Felicity took him into her arms. 

“I know, but it’ll get better, I promise. We just have to stick together,” she had said while she kissed his forehead. 

That night, Felicity and William settled down on their new couch with tins of ice cream. William had opened up to her first. Silent tears fell down his face as he talked about losing his mother and then his father. She didn’t know how to respond. If she talked about Oliver, she wouldn’t be able to stop crying, but she also knew that she would never live up to Samantha. Instead, she chose to hold him, comforting him as he grieved about his past and present. Felicity just hoped his future would be absent of any more pain. He didn’t deserve it.

Since then, William had been fairly steady. Some nights she could him sniffling from within his room, but minutes later he would be fast asleep. Since the first night it occurred, she resorted to staying up hours later than William to make sure he wasn’t crying. When he couldn’t stop crying, Felicity would lay down on his bed, running her fingers through his hair till he slept.

Like she used to do to Oliver. Before he left, they would stay up till the late hours of the night talking about anything and everything. As much as his Green Arrow side had always made him seem intimidating, he was quite the opposite to her. When he looked at Felicity, he saw stars. He saw love. He saw his entire life. Many of the nights, they would lay in bed together while Felicity would play with his hair. She always told him he needed to cut it, but all she wanted now was to have him back in her arms.  
-  
-  
-

It was late at night in the coffee shop. It had closed an hour ago, but she had offered to clean everything up prior to leaving. William was at a friend’s house, and she needed something to occupy her and her thoughts. When she was left alone with nothing but her grief, she didn’t know how dangerous she’d be. 

Luckily, there wasn’t much to clean up. It was just wiping down a couple of tables and emptying the coffee maker for tomorrow. When she finished with the basics, she made herself a cup of coffee to go. She knew she wouldn’t sleep well tonight, not with William being gone. 

Felicity heard a noise, but she told herself it was just the coffee maker acting up. After all, it was 12, and sleep deprivation was probably just getting to her. She thought that until she heard a voice. 

“I thought you didn’t make coffee.”

No, she thought. She was imagining things. It had been a long day with too many customers, too much work, and not enough sleep. Still, she slowly turned around, putting most of her weight on her toes as she gazed over the tall counter top of the coffee shop.

Felicity gasped. She could recognize those ocean-blue eyes from miles away. The way they locked you in your place. They made you feel like you were drowning as they stared you and down. But damnit, Felicity was perfectly fine drowning in them.

“Oliver?”


End file.
